1. Field
The present embodiments of the invention generally relates to the field of user interfaces, more particularly to touchless user interface devices.
2. Background of the Invention
Motion detectors can detect movement. Motion detection systems can include radar systems, video camera monitoring systems, outdoor lighting systems, and medical diagnostic systems. Motion detection systems generally include a sensor which converts a physical signal into an electronic signal. The sensor performs the task of capturing the signal and converting it to a suitable format for processing. A motion detection system can include a processor for interpreting the sensory information and identifying whether an object has moved.
A motion detection system can be used as a security feature in a home or building. The motion detection system can include, or connect to, a source of lighting that is activated when an object is detected. Generally, when a movement is detected, lights are turned on, and when the movement ceases the lights are turned off. A motion detection system can include a timer for establishing a time interval when the lights are turned back off.
A computer system generally includes a mouse to navigate and control a cursor on a computer display. A cursor on the screen moves in accordance with the motion of the mouse. A touchpad or stick can also be used to control the cursor on the display. The mouse, touchpad, and stick generally require physical movement to assume control of the cursor. In one example, a motion detection system can be used in place of the mouse to navigate a cursor object. However, the motion detection system detects interference motion. A need therefore exists for providing a mechanism to control motion detection sensing.